yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gusto
"Gusto", known as "Gusta" (ガスタ Gasuta) in the OCG, are an archetype released in Duel Terminal - Raid of the Inverz!!. Their name is based on the word "Gust" and their team symbol is a circle with a silver whirlwind inside the circle. Their Synchro Monsters, the "Daigusto", seem to be the combined Levels of the two monsters that appear in the artworks. They also have two Xyz Monsters, "Daigusto Phoenix" and "Daigusto Emeral". All known "Gusto" monsters are WIND so they can use WIND support cards such as "Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi", and can be Special Summoned by "Flying Kamakiri #1". The archetype consists of Winged Beast, Psychic, Thunder, even Rock and Pyro-type monsters. Only Winged Beast-Type "Gusto" monsters (except "Gusto Codor", "Gusto Griffin", and "Gusto Squirro") are Tuner monsters and all of the Synchro Monsters and Xyz Monsters have "Daigusto" in their names. The archetype's main strategy is almost entirely based on tightening their defense and loading the Graveyard, since most support for the Gusto archetype requires 2 or more Gusto monsters to be shuffled into the Deck. The Deck relies on heavy defensive tactics, beginning with its trio of searchers which form what Duelists refer to as "the recruiter loop": "Winda, Priestess of Gusto", "Gusto Gulldo" and "Gusto Egul." These three cards can continuously search one another out of the Deck when destroyed in battle while simultaneously filling the Graveyard for other Gusto monster effects. For example, "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" can shuffle 2 Gusto monsters back into the Main Deck in order to draw a card, and "Musto, Oracle of Gusto" can shuffle 1 Gusto monster into the Deck and negate various monster effects. "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" allows you to forcibly exchange 1 Gusto monster you control for one monster your opponent controls of your choice by sending a card from your hand to the bottom of the deck. Use one of the Gusto searchers mentioned above (except "Winda" due to its wording), in order to boost your Field Advantage and reduce your opponent's. Besides Reeze, cards like "Creature Swap" and "Mystic Box" can also be used for similar purpose. Many players regarding "Creature Swap" as the deck's true staple, since this deck's major plays usually revolving around this card. "Windaar, Sage of Gusto" is a monster with 2000 ATK that can Special Summon from the graveyard any level 3 or lower "Gusto" monster whenever it destroys a monster in battle. Unfortunately, it is Level 6, making it somewhat problematic to Summon. You can use "Gusto Codor" and "Gusto Thunbolt" to soften the cost of both Windaar's and Reeze's Summon, and set up plays in conjunction with Reeze. "Gusto Griffin" is the most unique among all Gusto monsters; its effect doesn't trigger when it is destroyed by battle or card effects, instead it will triggered when it is discarded from your hand. In return, it can Summon any Gusto monster from your Deck (once per turn). While the normal Gusto decks have difficulties from using this card, there's a hybrid versions of this deck that can unleash the full potential of this card efficiently. Overall, Gusto Decks are naturally passive, having a resilient defensive strategy and great recycling/draw power. With the right build, however, they can surprise an unwary opponent with little effort (especially against aggressive-type Decks). Duel Terminal Storyline A tribe that lives with the wind and worships the bountiful land they’ve lived on since ancient times. Against their various outside enemies they link their hearts together with and battle along animals that live around in order to protect their land through the generations. However, the Steelswarms started to take over the surface land. So, the Gustos united with the other clans to create a temporary union lead by Vylons. They obtained new powers to fight back the Steelswarms. Soon, the union finally defeated the invaders, but conflicts haven't lowered yet; the Vylons decided to stop the wars between clans — by exterminating them completely. Later, the Gusto teamed up once again with the other clans in order to cease the Vylon's actions. After stopping the Vylons, the union between the tribes disbanded. At the time, Gusto tribes were in danger of being attacked by the Gishkis (with goals to claim all the Mist Valley's resources by themselves for their rituals). Fortunately, the Gem-Knights foresaw this, and they lend their powers to protect Gusto tribes from danger. After the lswarms appeared and threatened to destroy the world, the Gusto decided to join forces with Gem-Knights and Constellars to stop lswarms for good. Below are the connections that Gustos have, either within their own tribe or with outsiders: Pure Gusto This deck focuses on countless special summoning gusto monsters. A Pure gusto deck uses no staples like Torrential Tribute, Mirror Force, Creature Swap, etc. A Gusto deck in general also focuses on shuffling Gusto monsters from your graveyard into your deck to activate card effects. And there are destroying cards on your opponent's field like "Contact with Gusto" and "Daigusto Gulldos" and then you are free to attack your opponent. With a Pure Gusto deck, you can also bring out high level Synchro monsters and low level synchro monsters. (level 3 at the lowest) With a Pure deck, you only use cards that are part of the theme deck and cards that are not part of another theme deck that support the strategy of the deck that you are wanting to put it in. So "Tribute to the Doomed" for example. Discard one "Gusto" monster from your hand, destroy "Gusto Falco" and now you get it's effect. Normally, it's hard to use gusto Falco's effect. but with this card, you get a Gusto in your grave AND you can use Gusto Falco's effect, because it was the last effect that happened. Therefore, Gusto Falco does not miss timing. Gust Valley This build centered on using Gusto monsters in conjunction with Mist Valley archetype cards such as "Mist Valley Falcon", "Genex Ally Birdman", "Harpie Dancer" and/or "Divine Wind of Mist Valley". While the Gusto monsters set up the primary defense and Deck-thinning, afterwards you can return the Gusto monster that survived the previous turn via "Genex Ally Birdman" or "Harpie Dancer", while also activating the effect of "Divine Wind of Mist Valley" to Special Summon more monsters for a Synchro Summon. Two top-choice monsters to Synchro Summon are "Arcanite Magician" (who can provide destructive ability) and "Mist Valley Thunder Lord" (the strongest monster in the Deck). "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" is utilized for adding draw power, and also grant access to most Daigusto monsters. By including "Gusto Codor" in this type of build, Sphreez OTK strategies will also available. With the limitation of "Genex Ally Birdman" in September 2013 Lists of both TCG and OCG version, this deck suffers a major decrease in consistency. This is even harsher by limitation of "Divine Wind of Mist Valley" in OCG-exclusive version of the Forbidden/Limited Lists above, making it almost unplayable. Night Gusto This build combines Gusto monsters along with some staple DARK monsters to Summon "Dark Simorgh". While Gusto recruiters load WIND monsters in the Graveyard, cards like "D.D. Crow", "Tragoedia", and "Destiny HERO - Malicious" can help set up Synchro Summoning and load the Graveyard with DARK monsters for Dark Simorgh's Summoning. Psychic Gusto This build combines Gusto with some of Banish Psychic deck's components. "Serene Psychic Witch" is the main card in this Deck, while cards like "Silent Psychic Wizard", "Esper Girl", "Psychic Jumper", and "Destructotron" can be added for more options. Naturia Synchro Monsters are also included and becoming primary control elements in this Deck (due to most non-Gusto Psychics are EARTH Attribute). Among the Gusto deck hybrids, this deck is claimed by many players as the most consistent, and also the easiest way to Summon "Daigusto Sphreez". Meta-Drain Gusto Basically, it is an Anti-Meta Deck that has similar concepts as T.G. Anti-Meta Deck, but utilizing Gusto monsters instead. Gusto monsters maintain primary defense, while also using beatdown monsters such as "Beast King Barbaros", "Thunder King Rai-Oh", and/or "Malefic Cyber End Dragon", combined with "Skill Drain" and "Shrine of Mist Valley" for putting your opponent's strategy under pressure and at the same time covering virtually any weaknesses in your Gusto defense. "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" ensures that your defense line will always live, even under Skill Drain's and Necrovalley's influences (due to Caam's shuffling-to-Deck effect is a Cost which unaffected by those cards, except you will not get the draw effect in the former's case). Despite its Stun-esque strategy, "King Tiger Wanghu" is not recommended for use, since its effect will automatically destroy any Summoned Gusto recruiters, rendering this Deck's main strategy pointless (unless "Skill Drain" or "By Order of the Emperor" is active). Dragonrider Gusto A hybrid between Gusto and Dragunity, it is designed to take advantage of "Gusto Griffin" with cards like "Dragon Ravine" and "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" for swarming purpose, combined with the classic Dux-Phalanx-Vajrayana combo for more offense power, while maintaining defense with Gusto recruiters. Like the original Dragunity builds, this Deck's also capable of rapid Rank 6 Xyz Summoning, but its only differences are instead of "Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana", this Deck's more depending on "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" for setting up explosive plays. Scrapyard Gusto Another Gusto hybrid Decks which utilizes the 'floating' aspect of Pure Gusto build, combined with destructive ability of "Scrap Dragon" or "Diamond Dire Wolf" for constantly gaining advantage by destroying cards and gaining additional monsters at the same time. "Scrap Beast" is the main Tuner in this Deck, and it can combined with the obvious "Scrap Chimera" or "Summoner Monk" for bringing out "Scrap Dragon" easily. Tempest Gusto A recently invented hybrid between Gusto and Elemental Dragons, this variant utilizes "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" and "Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts" coupled with "Gusto Griffin" to make massive explosive plays, while still retaining the Gusto's natural defensive ability. This deck, compared to other Gusto hybrid decks, have so many available combo plays that can potentially swarming the field even without using Normal Summon, mostly via "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" and "Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts" to discard "Gusto Griffin" and bring any Gusto monster necessary into play. In the latter's case, it will also bring "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" straight from the Deck, ready for Synchro Summoning in conjunction with "Gusto Egul". "Debris Dragon" also included for Synchro Summoning "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" with "Shield Wing", Rank 4 Xyz Summon with "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" (usually to bring out "Lightning Chidori"), or just Summoning Gusto monster for "Creature Swap" plays. It can also used with "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" for unleashing "Star Eater", released in Judgment of the Light, as the strongest monster this deck can actually Summon. However, this deck also not without its downsides, though. Since most of the major plays come from "Gusto Griffin", this deck will mostly remain passive until you can draw "Gusto Griffin" and find a way to discard it (similar weakness to Dark World decks). To avoid this, it is recommended to quickly Summon "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" and protect it, since it is the only currently reliable way to search and trigger your "Gusto Griffin". Unfortunately though, with "Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts" being Forbidden in September 2013 Lists of both TCG and OCG version, this deck lost its major speed and reliable plays, making the deck drastically slower than usual. Despite the limitation, the deck can still playable by utilizing "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" as the main focus for triggering "Gusto Griffin", while "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" can be used for accessing "Debris Dragon" + "Shield Wing" combo to bringing out Gae Dearg. Weakness As previously touched upon, the Gusto Deck's critical flaws are the below-average ATK of many of its monsters, making them somewhat unsuitable for combat. Since this Deck's strategy relies heavily on the Graveyard, any form of banishment can damage or cripple the entire Deck. Macro-based Decks or anything that runs "Dimensional Fissure", "D.D. Crow", or even "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer" can shut this Deck down completely. "Transmigration Break", combined with "Poisonous Winds" can effectively place this Deck in a deadlock, since most of Gusto support cards need a certain amount of Gusto monsters in the Graveyard to recycle them. Gravekeeper's Decks, which use "Necrovalley," making recycling attempts much harder, albeit some Gusto monster such as "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" and "Daigusto Gulldos" can somewhat bypass the "Necrovalley" card effect limitation. "Archlord Kristya", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", "Summon Limit" and other anti-Special Summon cards can also shut the Gusto Deck's defenses down, due to their excessive needs of Special and Synchro Summoning. "The End of Anubis" can also be used to negate many Gusto card effects while it is face-up on the field (except "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" as it does not target). Likewise, "Evolzar Dolkka" can negate all Gusto monster's effects that attempt to activate with ease (even during the Damage Step) to severely slow down all Gusto deck variants and "Evolzar Laggia" can stop all Daigusto monsters from being Synchro Summoned or Xyz Summoned, while also can hinder "Creature Swap" as well. Gladiator Beast Decks are arguably one of the worst possible match-up for Gusto, since they gain advantage through battle, and have access to cards such as "Gladiator Beast Retiari", "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus", and "Gladiator Beast War Chariot". Inzektors, Lightsworns, and more recently, Atlantean-Mermail and Fire King Decks can also be problematic, since their main strategy involve mass destruction via effects of "Inzektor Hornet", "Judgment Dragon", "Atlantean Marksman"/"Atlantean Heavy Infantry", and "Fire King High Avatar Garunix", respectively, making almost all Gusto battle searchers unable to activate their effects (except for just a few like "Gusto Gulldo"). If facing Lightsworn-based Decks, be wary of "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter", due to its "destroy-then-mill" effects that makes many Gusto recruiters forced to miss their timing. Atlantean-Mermail can also be dangerous in this aspect, due to their ability of manipulating the Atlantean monster effect's Chain order to force most of its recruiters into missing their timing to activate as well. In addition, "Mermail Abyssgaios" (which have become popular pick in several Mono-Mermail decks) can block all Daigusto Synchro Monster plays, including "Daigusto Sphreez" and its OTK combo. Monsters with piercing effects such as "Blackwing Armed Wing", "Flamvell Uruquizas", "Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger" and "Hyper Psychic Blaster" can also be threatening to both your monsters and Life Points, due to most Gusto monster's low Defense stats. Running or siding at least 2 copies of Spirit Barrier alleviates this threat, however. Even more troublesome are monsters with auto-defense-destruction/disruption effect such as "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Ally of Justice Catastor", "Exploder Dragonwing", "Ehren, Lightsworn Monk", "Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi", "Evolzar Dolkka", "Gem-Knight Citrine", "Evigishki Merrowgeist", and more recently, "Number 11: Big Eye" and "Number 50: Blackship of Corn" because they can simply cut off the recruiter loop without much effort. "King Tiger Wanghu" (which can be found in most Anti-Meta Decks) can instantly destroy any Summoned Gusto recruiters as soon as they hit the field, making defensive attempts that much harder. "Number 16: Shock Master" is also absolutely disastrous (most commonly found in Xyz-centric Decks such as Wind-Ups) since it can disable any Gusto defenses for a maximum of three turns. Be careful of "Deck Devastation Virus" also, since most Gusto monsters have below 1500 ATK; this is most common when against Dark World, Malefics or even some Blackwing and Inzektor Decks. "Abyss Dweller" and "Soul Drain" also threaten this deck theme, as they can disable any in-Graveyard effects; including most of the searchers. To counter all of these threats, "Skill Drain", "Breakthrough Skill", "Fiendish Chain", and in case of "Soul Drain" and "Macro Cosmos", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Dust Tornado", "Royal Decree" and even "Fairy Wind" can be used without disturbing your own Gusto monsters too much. Of special note, Fairy Wind is an excellent weakness counter-tactic for many Gusto decks to use against dangerous Continuous Spell and Trap card effects, as they often run few of these card types themselves and will preserve their defenses while removing their opponent's own; the Burn damage caused by Fairy Wind is also easier for this deck theme to tolerate, because many of them have the option of using "Magical Android" or "Ultimate Axon Kicker" to recover the lost life points later, and also putting your opponent's Life Points in your range for executing Sphreez OTK later. Due to most Gusto support cards requiring Gusto monsters to be shuffled into the Deck, they can quickly empty your Graveyard, and refilling it can be a hard time if you don't have a member of the searchers available. Having too many recruiters in your hand (at least three or more, or two with the same name) also can reduce their effectiveness, since they can only search for one another from the Deck. Trivia * Daigusto Synchro Monsters is similar to that of Dragunity Knights in terms of appearance, consisting of rider and its mounts (Winged Beast and Dragons for "Dragunity" and Psychic and Winged Beasts for "Gusto", respectively). ** "Daigusto Sphreez" is the only exception, since she does not have a mount. ** This is probably referencing to the partnership between "Mist Valley" and "Dragunity" during the first generation wars of Duel Terminal world. * All Gusto non-Synchro Psychic-Type monster seems to be having a pairing system between its male and female members, which determined by their Levels. They also have exactly 6 members, which is most likely made of 3 pairs. If sorted from the highest to the lowest, it may resemble a family tree of some sort. According to that, one can be assume that "Windaar, Sage of Gusto" is their leader. * If you look closely to Gusto Psychic-type monsters' eyes (best examples are "Winda, Priestess of Gusto" and "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto"), you can see that they have cross-like marking in their pupils (slightly resembling Uchiha Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan from Naruto series). However, some of Gusto monsters like "Kamui, Hope of Gusto" doesn't share this characteristic and it is currently unknown if the other Gusto members actually share this characteristic as well. ** All Daigusto Synchro Monsters and Gusto's non-Psychic-type, non-Xyz monsters share this characteristic.